Lunefeld
Lunefeld is a power-hungry, damaged Toa of Gravity who runs an illegal underground information-brokering business and is currently winning the favour of Hakann. Biography Roots of Darkness (Pre-Game) The heir to a relatively humble yet significant fortune of an old merchant family, Lunefeld was stripped of his inheritance after his aunt and uncle murdered Lunefeld's father and made it look like an accident. They then assimilated their business with the Magtstrom merchant business. Fearing for their life should the young Lunefeld find out, they threw him out into Xa-Koro's slums for him to die, reporting him as having drowned in the river. They also hired a Komau-wielder to wipe Lunefeld's memory. Lunefeld was treated as a slave and abused frequently as he wandered from place to place in the seedy underworld of Xa-Koro. Due to this upbringing, Lunefeld grew to be cruel and angry inside, and this anger exploded in the worst way possible when he secretly learnt his true parentage. After smuggling off on a ship set for Ta-Koro, he reached the Village of Fire and chanced upon his relatives, the ones who condemned him to die. They did not recognise him, but he did. Memories of his parents' death triggered in him, and he staggered off to the captain of the ship that brought him here, asking for advice. He was the very same Toa who wiped his memories. The Lesterin, now remorseful, did his best to help Lunefeld with his thirst of vengeance. That night, the mansion burned, and the severed heads of the family were found on stakes, expressions of horror and pain frozen onto their dead flesh, while the rest of their bodies were so badly mutilated they were unidentifiable. An elderly Lesterin was found with his heart cut out in the nearby forest. Lunefeld feigned ignorance when the authorities came the next day. He pretended to have been lost after his father allegedly murdered his mother, and only found his home after so long, and was about to visit his long-lost relatives -when oh sorrow and misfortune!- the criminal Lesterin had burned the building down for no good reason. With no evidence against Lunefeld, and no other heir, the business went to Lunefeld. Swearing to never have anyone hold power over him, and with his newfound deep-seated need for control, Lunefeld set to work. His business raked in profits that funded his more... Unsavoury activities as a broker of information, illicit trader and mercenary, skills learnt while in the Islets. He began to learn more of the island's secrets and important people, all for his own unknown ends. Criminals and mercenaries only know him by code-names. Recently, Lunefeld orchestrated the massacre of a gang's leaders, and the Ta-Koro Guard have received word of Lunefeld's involvement in the not-so-merciful murders. Doubtless the more unsavoury elements of Mata Nui society have heard of these killings, but of course, Lunefeld is currently uncontactable in one of his holiday mansions. From The Beast's Mouth Lunefeld traveled to the Vault to meet up with the Piraka and work out a deal for him to gain precious power and weapons, in exchange for loyalty. Hakann was mildly impressed with Lunefeld's actions in diffusing a brewing brawl and sent him to win the loyalty of three crime lords to Hakann's side. After that was done, Lunefeld returned to Ko-Koro and met up with Hakann to report the success of his mission in the aftermath of the Battle of Ko-Koro. Appearance and Tools Lunefeld stands at the average height and build for a Toa, but his physical features are far from average. Piercing red eyes and an attractively cruel smile draw the gazes of those he wishes. Likewise, the cruel smile and smouldering red eyes can become burning orbs of rage, accompanied by a primal snarl should his temper be roused. His armour is practical and sturdy, although he usually wears a cloak over them that is typically unfastened, billowing in the wind. Abilities and Traits Selfish, conniving, and possessed of a mercurial temperament, Lunefeld is utterly arrogant, greedy and ultimately, enigmatic. Power and control seem to be his prime directive, but one cannot say for sure. With his resources and skills, he works for others as it suits him, but only for his ultimate benefit. He does not waste time with fools or those below him. Time is of the essence, and woe betide to those who would slow him down. Relationships Friends and Allies *Hakann - Lunefeld seeks to gain Hakann's favour and get his hands on the Piraka's rewards. Enemies * Quotes Trivia Category:Toa Category:Ba-Toa Category:Characters Category:Evil